


The Queen of Land and Sea

by Isabelle53



Series: Fairytales by Jupiter Jones [6]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Fins in the sea, Legs on land, Little Mermaid Elements, land and sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: Jupiter is a mermaid and her grand-father is King Triton.





	The Queen of Land and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I am sick... (nothing too big, some kind of cold, with Christmas and all)

The Queen of Land and Sea  
_By Jupiter Jones_

Some time ago in a magical land under the sea lived a young mermaid with her mother and her aunt. They had fled from King Titus’ kingdom to King Balem’s kingdom after Jupiter’s father had been killed by fishermen after he swam to the surface, he had always been fascinated with land.

The two kings were brothers and they had split the kingdom in two at the death of their mother Queen Seraphi. Their sister Kalique had been banished to a tiny piece of the sea just outside both kingdom and close to the shore because they knew if she got power, she would get the upper hand on them both. She was the more cunning of the three siblings.

Jupiter grew up there and with her mother and her aunt worked in King Balem’s palace, keeping everything sparkling. It was not the most glamorous work, but it was honest and citizens of Titus were not the most welcome in Balem’s kingdom, so finding works was not easy. They had to take what they could get.

 

– Where have you been? Her mother asked her.  
– Just swimming around, mama.  
– Let me guess, you’ve gone to the surface again?  
– How can you tell?  
– You are really your father’s daughter. Your skin gets darker every time you go to the surface. You know that is forbidden in this kingdom. If you get caught…  
– I’m always careful, mama.  
– Here, use this white coral powder to lighten your skin, and put your nicest shells on, we have to be at the palace in 20 minutes.  
– What?  
– You forgot! There is this big reception tonight, we are on the wait staff.

Jupiter dropped her bag at the entrance of their small cavern, dabbed white coral on her skin and changed her shells in two minutes and was back at the entrance to see her mother going through the stuff she collected on her swim.

– What’s all this?  
– Found them on the sea floor, I think they are from the land.  
– Jupiter!  
– I know, I know, but it’s okay, I always go through the same guards. They think I’m an ecology freak, cleaning the sea. They don’t even stop me to check my bag anymore.

– Talk about this later or we’ll be late, her aunt said.

 

They left for the palace and catered the guests at the King’s party. Everything went fine and they went back home and to bed as it was really late. Not even an hour later she was awakened by Razo and Ibis, the guards she spoke of earlier.

– Jupiter, wake up, hurry. Razo said.  
– What?  
– Quick, we must run away, the king is after you. He asked all the guards to find you and kill you.  
– What? Why?  
– We’ll explain on the way. Hurry!  
– What about my family?  
– It’s better if they don’t know. The king can extract information from people.

She ran away with Razo and Ibis. She hid while they replaced the other guards at their post and when the coast was clear they swam away together. The king would know they had betrayed him, but they were not working for him to begin with.

– Okay, what is going on?  
– The king thinks you are the women prophesised to take his kingdom away from him.  
– What? That is crazy! Where are we going?  
– To see Lady Kalique, we work for her, she is the only one who can help you. She will know if you are the next Queen.  
– How?  
– Lady Kalique has magical powers. She is the one who made the prophecy in the first place.

They swam onward and reached Kalique’s palace. It was grandiose and surrounded by a spectacular red coral reef.  
When they presented her to Lady Kalique, Lady Kalique took her hand to welcome her.

– Welcome to my home, here you are safe.

She paused, staring at Jupiter.

– I’m sorry for staring but it’s really quite astonishing.  
– What is?  
– It would be best if I showed you.

Kalique brought Jupiter to a shrine where a statue of what could be Jupiter in a dress stood.

– This is the woman I saw taking back the kingdoms and unifying them.  
– But this can’t be me, that’s a human, I’m a mermaid.  
– Maybe not, do you have an unexplainable fascination for the land life?  
– It’s not unexplainable, my father was the same.

Kalique nodded.

– This might seem like a strange question but, have you ever been dry?  
– No.  
– Come with me.

 

They stepped into a room, the door sealed shut behind them and the water started to drain from the room. Kalique laid in some sort of lounger and Jupiter did the same. After all the water was drained from the room and they started to dry, Jupiter’s tail transformed into legs while Kalique kept her tail.

– How is this possible?  
– You are a child of land and sea, Jupiter, probably the last one. Let me tell you a story:

“A long time ago, before humans and mermaids were at odds, a time when we went to the surface on a whim, the king of the Sea fell in love with a princess of the land. They married, built a castle that was half under water and half above water and they had children. To everyone amazement, their children would have mermaid tails in the water and human legs on dry land. Years passed and the human-mermaid war started over human exploiting the resources of the sea. The few remaining children of land and sea were hunted down and eliminated by both humans and mermaids and their existence erased from history. The only ones who know about this are me and my brothers. Our mother taught it to us, because the children of land and see are family to us. You see mermaids live a lot longer then humans. After the land princess died of old age, the king of the Sea remarried, this time with a mermaid, Athena, and they had our mother, Queen Seraphi. But since the children of land and sea are from his first marriage, anyone of them can claim the throne over any of us. And it’s probably why Balem believed you could be the woman I saw taking the kingdom away from him, even if you looked like a mermaid.”

– Must be why it’s illegal to go to the surface too, Jupiter murmured.  
– Yes, he did not want to risk anyone finding out they could walk on dry land.  
– What should I do?  
– Go to the land, Balem can not reach you there, I have seen it, the humans are waiting for the Queen who will rise up from the sea.

She pressed on something and the water filled the room. Jupiter’s legs turned back into a tail. Kalique sighed.

– In foresight, I have had the dress from my vision prepared for you. It is kept dry behind this panel, there is also a crown with it. It is an heirloom, it belonged to the land princess, your ancestor. Wear it. Press this to remove the water and when you are ready, press this and the room will rise to the surface. This palace is all that is left of the original castle of land and sea, this room was the link between the to parts. I wish for you all that you ever dreamed of.

Kalique bid her farewell and left the room. The door sealed shut and she removed the water from the room. When she was dry, she stood, she was unsure of her movement, and tried out her legs. It was strange, being able to move only on a plane surface. She was shocked by all that she learned, but she had wanted to go to land for so long that she opened the panel and took the dress out. She had no idea how to put this on.

– How do I wear this thing? She asked out loud.  
– Allow me to assist, a voice said from behind her.

Jupiter turned around, still wobbly on her legs, and faced a mechanical woman.

– I am Sendi, I am her to assist you, Your Majesty.  
– What are you?  
– I am an android, Your Majesty, humans have invented many technologies to fulfill their needs. Do you know how long I have been kept in stasis?  
– No, I have only learned who and what I am. Kalique told me that her mother was the daughter of the king of the Sea and his second wife, that is all I know.  
– I see, I must be quite obsolete by now. Must I assume that you have never been to the surface?  
– To the surface, yes, on land, never. These are new to me too, she says pointing at her legs.  
– Very well, lets get you dressed and situated.

 

Sendi helped her and two hours later she was dressed, her hair was done and a beautiful crown laid on top of her head.

– Now, let’s try to walk. Be very careful not to bend your head while wearing a crown, the weight of it could break your neck, especially on dry land.

Jupiter took step after step, keeping her head very straight.

– Good, you must have swum around a lot, your legs a pretty solid for one who never walked before.  
– Thanks.  
– King Triton and princess Katharina would be very proud of you, Your Majesty.  
– Was that their names? Papa told mama his mother was named Catherine.  
– Yes, Katharina was her name on dry land, bur merfolk called her Catherine.  
– Then Kalique and her brothers are my half-cousin?

Sendi nodded.

– It is time, Your Majesty.

Jupiter pressed the switch Kalique had shown her and she felt the room rise slowly. Once above water, the ceiling opened up like a crown and the floor rose until Jupiter was standing in the middle of it.

 

An alarm sounded in the distance and a group of winged soldiers flew into her direction until they circled her. One landed and knelt in front of her. He looked odd to Jupiter, but what did she really know about life on dry land?

– Your Majesty, we were sent to escort you to Sir Falque.  
– Pardon my bluntness, but who are you?  
– Commander Caine Wise of the Skyjackers, Your Majesty. I’m here to help you.  
– And who is this Sir Falque you spoke of?  
– Sir Falque is the regent of the Kingdom of Chicago. One of the Kingdoms to which your crown grants you rulership, Your Majesty.  
– Very well, you may proceed.

Caine stood.

– If Your Majesty will permit… this will make it easier, he said taking her in his arms bridal style.

Jupiter let out a scared noise and hung tight.

– Sorry, she said after a few seconds.

He nodded with a small smile.

On the trip to what would be one of her castles, Jupiter got more comfortable in the air and by the end she could compare it to swimming under the sea, how you could move in all directions.

They landed in the courtyard and Caine offered her his arm to escort her to the throne room. She took it, grateful for the support, walking was harder then it looked.  
Servants opened the door and Caine took a step back to be behind her. She marched onward stopping at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne where a second lesser throne had been installed for the regent.

– What’s this? Sir Falque said. Dropping some fruits he was eating.  
– Honorable regent, the Queen as appeared as was prophesised. Caine said from behind her.  
– Impossible, that’s only make beliefs, no one can live under water for so long. Falque said.  
– Sir Falque, I am Queen Jupiter, daughter of Prince Maximillian and Lady Aleksa, son of Princess Katharina and King Triton and I’ve lived my whole life under water, I was born there.  
– Impossible. He said angrily.  
– Actually, there are thousand of people living under the sea, whole kingdoms.  
– Impossible, I said, you can’t be the Queen.

He stood up and looked at Caine.

– Commander, who found this one?  
– She rose from the sea, Sir Falque, at the location where the legendary castle is said to have been.  
– Hurmph…

He stepped down and came close to Jupiter.

– I must say this is the nicest replica so far, where did you have this crown made?  
– I did not have it made, it is a family heirloom and my cousin kept if safe for me.  
– Which cousin?  
– Lady Kalique, daughter of Queen Seraphi, daughter of King Triton and his second wife Queen Athena.  
– And where is that cousin?  
– I believe she must be in her palace at the bottom of the sea. Which is the only remaining part of the castle build by King Triton and Princess Katharina.  
– Well, she does come up with better answers then the other ones, he tells Caine.  
– I saw here rise from the sea myself, Sir Falque.  
– Could still be a trick.  
– If you are really the Queen, you would know the sacred oath.  
– I am not quite sure what you mean by sacred oath, it might be called something different where I come from.  
– Any child of the king of the Sea and princess of the land would have taught the sacred oath to their own child.  
– My father was murdered by fishermen before I was born.  
– I’m sorry but the prophecy clearly says the Queen would recite the sacred oath of _zemli i morya_.

Falque signaled to guards to take her away. But Jupiter raised a hand to stop them.

– Wait. _Zemli I morya_? Why did you not say so in the first place? Mother taught this to me when I was small. Let me think, this was so long ago.

Jupiter rubs at her forehead and her temples. _How did this go again? Yes! No, wait there is more, I’m forgetting something… I should have listened to mama more attentively._

She closed her eyes and started to recite the oath of Land and Sea.

_“Klyatva zemli i morya_

_Kak ya khozhu po zemle_  
_YA plavayu v more_  
_Chto u menya yest' nogi_  
_Chto u menya yest' plavniki_  
_Koroleva na vsekh budu_

 _YA budu khodit' v velikolepii_  
_YA budu plavat' vo slave_  
_YA budu zashchishchat' pravdu i spravedlivost'_  
_Svoboda i spravedlivost'_  
_I moye tsarstvo napolnit zemlyu i more.”_

Jupiter opened her eyes.  
The regent coughed.  
Caine knelt.

– I have never heard it all in the original tongue before. The regent murmured.  
– The _Klyatva zemli I morya_ must be recited in the original tongue, she said.

The regent stepped aside and gestured toward the throne.

– Your Majesty.

Jupiter walked past him, stepped up the stairs, passed his throne and went up to hers and sat on it.

 

The following days were past understanding exactly over what she had become Queen and planning the unification of her land kingdoms. She had yearned so long to learn about land life, but as the days passed, she started to yearn to return to the sea too. She especially wanted to know if her mother and aunt were safe.  
She had not revealed to anyone that she was part mermaid. Humans were under the impression the people living under the sea were humans living in airtight domes and she did not feel like telling them otherwise yet.

The only one she could feel secure enough with at the moment was Commander Wise. She was not sure what had happened inside him, but he kept close to her at all times.

– Commander, do you know how to swim? She asked him one day.  
– Yes, Your Majesty, all Lycantant can swim.  
– And your wings? They can go under water?  
– Yes, Your Majesty, they can even be used like fins.

Jupiter smirked at that.

 

Another day, she asked him if they could go for a trip on the sea, but he told her it was forbidden to even touch the sea, even less ride on it.

After a few more days, her craving the sea was unbearable. She tried bathing and swimming in lakes and pools, but unsalted water seemed to have no effect on her legs. As a last resort, she tried adding salt to her bath water, but that made her legs itchy.

All in all, it had been a month since she left the sea when she asked Caine to bring her where he found her and to bring something to breathe under water. He protested, but agreed. The platform was still there, untouched. They landed on it. And Sendi manifested herself.

– Good day, Your Majesty.  
– Hello, Sendi. This is Commander Wise. We are going down.  
– Hello, Commander. Will you be needing my help, Your Majesty?  
– No Sendi, this is simple enough to do on my own.  
– Very well, I shall retreat to my stasis pod. Water does no go well with my circuitry.

Jupiter nodded and pressed on the switch that had brought her up to the surface, hoping it would do the opposite. And it did.

Once they had integrated with Kalique’s palace, she took off her shoes and everything under her dress and took her shells from inside the panel where she had found the dress and put them on.

– You should put your breathing equipment on, this room will fill with water fast.  
– Won’t you need some?  
– Unless something goes horribly wrong, no, the sea is where I was born.

He nodded and proceeded to put a breathing mask on. When he was ready Jupiter pressed on the water control and sat on a lounger as the water filled the room. It’s hard to stand on fins.

As the water rose, and her legs got wet, they turned to fins and she sighed with pleasure. Caine looked on, mesmerized.

When the room was full of water, she swam in circles, doing flips and twists.

– Oh, that feels so great! She exclaimed.  
– Your Majesty, what are you? Caine said in his breathing mask.  
– Don’t tell me you never heard of merfolk? Mermen and mermaids?  
– In stories, yes. I never thought I would see one for real.  
– Well, I never thought I’d see a flying lycantant, she gisted back.

He smirked.

– Point taken.  
– We should proceed with caution, I’m not sure what to expect, when I left for dry land, things were a mess down here.  
– How so?  
– King Balem, my cousin, had sent his guards to have me killed, before I even knew who I am. I ran away without telling my mother. I don’t know what King Titus is doing, that is my other cousin, they both rule half of what should be mine.

He nodded.

– I hope Lady Kalique, my mother and my aunt are okay. She says opening the door.

As soon as the door is open, a dark-skinned merman and a blue haired mermaid swam in and got a hold of Jupiter.

Caine grabbed one by the fins and tried to pull him away, buy the fins are slippery. He turned to Caine and tried to remove his mask.

– Stop, Ibis, Razo, Caine, stop.

All of a sudden, the three of them freeze and look at her, contrite.

– Better!

She looked at the three of them and started to laugh.

– Well, things are starting well. Okay, Caine Wise, meet Razo and Ibis, they helped me escape from Balem’s clutches. Razo, Ibis, meet Commander Caine Wise of the Skyjackers. He protects me on dry land.  
– Dry land? You went to dry land? Lady Kalique was right?  
– Yes, I get to have legs when I am dry and fins in sea water and I am Queen on Land, and planning on being Queen of the Sea too. I have a better claim to the throne then both my cousins Balem and Titus.  
– Cousins?  
– Yeah, that takes some getting use too. Now what is going on down here? Is Lady Kalique safe? What of the two of you and my mother and my aunt?  
– Lady Kalique is safe, King Balem can do nothing more to her. I believe she is tending to her coral reef at the moment. Ibis says.  
– We managed to go back to our post before our shift ended, no one knows we helped you. But your mother and aunt… Razo adds.  
– What?  
– King Balem has them. Answers Ibis.  
– What are his demands?  
– Your abdication.  
– I see, commander, can you send a message to your team from this dept?  
– Yes, Majesty.  
– Aegis priority clearance, enable order 27-B.  
He sent the message.  
– Done, what is it?  
– A little surprise I prepared with my land cousin Vladie for my sea cousin Balem.  
– Prince Vladie? He’s your cousin?  
– A few times removed. Queen Lyudmila was Princess Katharina’s sister.  
– This is getting confusing!  
– We should get going. How much air do you have?  
– About 6 hours, twelve if I bring the second mask.  
– Bring it to be safe.  
He nodded and picked up the mask.  
– Razo, Ibis, you’ve captured us and you are bringing us to the king, understood?  
– Yes, Your Majesty, Razo says.  
– Razo, you’ve known me too long to start calling me that, at least in private.

 

They exit the palace and Caine is gaping at all that he sees.

– How is the water pressure for you at the dept? Jupiter asked him.  
– Fine, skyjackers can tolerate a great variety of atmospheric and water pressure.  
– Okay, good, we’ll have to go deeper to reach the palace, if you are having difficulties, let me know.  
– Of course, Your Majesty. Pressure should be fine, it is harder to get used to the lack of scent.  
– Oh, right, lycantant. Did not think of that.  
– I’ll managed.

Jupiter smiles.

– Okay commander, let me see what these wings can do.

At that he gave her a dashing smile and deployed his wings, to the amazement of Razo and Ibis.

He was fast, not as fast as them, but fast enough that they did not have to drag him along the way.

Once they reached the edge of Balem’s kingdom, Caine tucked his wings and Jupiter and him hid until Razo and Ibis shift started.  
After which they slipped past the check point and Razo and Ibis escorted them to the palace. Calling in for replacement for their post, saying they had caught the fugitive.

 

In Balem’s palace, which Jupiter knew like the back of her fin for having cleaned it over and over again, they were escorted to the throne room.

– Your Majesty, guards Razo and Ibis have caught the fugitive with a land dweller accomplice. Said Mr. Night  
– Show them in. He said in his strange murmur of a voice.

The four of them entered the throne room and stopped near the ramp to the throne.

– Where are my mother and my aunt? Jupiter asked.  
– You should have stayed on land.  
– I was missing the sea, it is still my home, cousin.

Balem blanched.

– Where are my mother and my aunt? She asked again.

Balem signaled to Mr. Night and he brought her mother and aunt to the throne room.

– Now, if you will sign this, I will release them to you. And you can join my sister in exile.

Jupiter took the decree and read it.

– Signing this would serve no purpose. She said.  
– And why is that?  
– My claim is not to your throne. My claim is to The Throne. The throne of Land and Sea. I am already Queen Jupiter of the unified Kingdoms of the Land.

 

At that moment, dark shadows crowded over the city and the palace.

– Ah, cousin Balem, I believe my cousin Vladie has arrived. Please send for your brother and your sister, I will need them both here. Oh and for the Kingdoms’ officials.

Balem was frozen in place.

– Mr. Night?

Balem’s major domo, quickly went to do as she asked and she went to free her mother and her aunt.

– Jupiter? What’s going on, where have you been?  
– Later mama. She said quietly.

After that, she and Caine took hold of Balem.

– Here cousin, please behave, I don’t want to have to send you to the dead sea.  
– You wouldn’t… yes, you would. He said low.

 

Swimming away, she told Caine to tell the surface that they are fine for now and hold on for more instructions.

 

Kalique arrived first and she hugged Jupiter with affection.

– Cousin Kalique, how nice to see you again.  
– Likewise.

 

Later on, King Titus arrived, lazy and comfortable, pulled by a small whale.

– Still lazy as a Jellyfish, Kalique murmured to Jupiter.  
– Mr. Night, send in the officials, she said.

A group of 50 merfolk swam in the throne room and lined the room.

– Welcome all, thank you for coming on such a short notice. Jupiter said. Allow me to present myself. Jupiter, Queen of the unified kingdoms of the Land, daughter of Lady Aleksa and Prince Maximillian, son of Triton, King of the Sea and Katharina, Princess of the Land. And I hereby state my claim to the throne of the Sea and at the same time the throne of Land and Sea.

Murmurs and exclamations gushed left and right. Finally, Kalique swam by Jupiter and spoke.

– Please, listen. No one has to decide if her claim is true or not. The Trident will know if her claim to the throne of the sea is true.

Approbations were heard left and right again and Jupiter swam to the higher throne, the one of the Sea, that no one had sat upon since King Triton.  
The protective field around the throne let her in, but not Caine.

– You are not of the Sea, she told him.

He nodded and waited outside the field.

Jupiter sat upon the throne and pulled on the Trident, it did not budge. She pulled again and nothing happened.

Noticing her struggle, Caine said:

– Try the oath, maybe it works down here too.

She winked at him and stated:

_“Klyatva zemli i morya_

_Kak ya khozhu po zemle_  
_YA plavayu v more_  
_Chto u menya yest' nogi_  
_Chto u menya yest' plavniki_  
_Koroleva na vsekh budu_

 _YA budu khodit' v velikolepii_  
_YA budu plavat' vo slave_  
_YA budu zashchishchat' pravdu i spravedlivost'_  
_Svoboda i spravedlivost'_  
_I moye tsarstvo napolnit zemlyu i more.”_

 

The Trident started to glow and she pulled it out of its receptacle with a big grin on her face and amongst the cheers of the crowd. That is until she saw Caine gasping, trying to breathe and getting no air.

She rushed out of the throne field, still holding the Trident, pulled on his mask and putting her mouth on his she breathed air into his lungs, twice. He opened his eyes, and nodded to thank her and then put his mouth on hers and although she gave him some air, this one was a kiss. And now she knew why he always kept close to her. He loved her.

Using her Trident, she transformed him into a merman, well if a merman had pointy ears, fangs and wings, so he could breathe underwater.

– Your Majesty? He said after the transformation and with shock on his face.  
– It is only temporary Caine, as soon as you breathe free air, you will return to the way you were.

He nodded, still in shock and dazed by the way she said his name.

– I will be safe now, no one can dispute my claim to the throne, tell Vladie he can go back home, go.

He nodded one last time, and swam upward, wishing he could kiss her one more time before leaving. He made it to the surface and as soon as he breathed free air, his temporary fins turned back into legs and he was hoisted up on prince Vladie’s main ship.

 

Down under the sea, Jupiter was crowned Queen of the Sea and reunified the kingdoms. It took her a few days to sort out a few things. Her mother and her aunt would keep things running under the sea when she was on dry land. Razo and Ibis were appointed head of her under water security. Balem, Kalique and Titus would serve as counsel, although Balem and Titus rarely bothered showing up to meetings. On the other hand, Kalique became a useful ally and she kept her brothers in check.

After sorting out her underwater Kingdoms, Jupiter swam to the surface and using her Trident she rebuilt the legendary castle of the Land and Sea, with a few more modern touches and a few more sea touches. For example, half the grand meeting room was half filled with sea water so she could conduct meetings with both humans and merfolk at the same time. There were bedrooms for human guests and for merfolk guests too. It was the best of both worlds.

Once the construction was done, she invited all of royalty of land and of sea to witness her final coronation. This one happened on a grand platform outside of her castle. Merfolk swam to the surface and humans came by the bridge linking the castle to the Land.

For the occasion she wore the dress Kalique had seen her in her vision and had had made for her. She walked down the aisle on the platform and sat upon the throne of Land and Sea.

– Queen Jupiter, by what right do you claim the throne of the Land and Sea? Asked Stinger, master of ceremony.  
– By birth right and acquired right and prophecy, both on Land and under the Sea.

– It is your claim that you are Jupiter, daughter of Aleksa and Prince Maximillian, son of Triton, King of the Sea and Land princess Katharina?  
– It is.

– It is your claim that you are the prophesised Queen rising from the Sea to claim the throne of the unified Kingdoms of the Land?  
– It is.  
– Is there any witness to this claim?  
– Sir Falque, former regent of the Kingdom of Chicago and Commander Caine Wise were both present when I recited the sacred Oath for the first time.  
– Are these parties present today?  
– We are, said Caine and Falque.  
– Is it your sworn testimony that Queen Jupiter satisfied all the requirements to be named Queen of the unified Kingdoms of the Land?  
– It is, they said.

– It is your claim that you are the prophesised woman to sit upon the throne of the Sea, pull the magical Trident from its receptacle and unify the Kingdoms of the Sea.  
– It is.  
– Are there witnesses to these events?  
– My cousins, Lord Balem, former king, Lady Kalique and Lord Titus, former king. My mother, Lady Aleksa, my aunt, Lady Nino, guards Razo and Ibis, Mr. Night, former Major Domo, and all the officials of the kingdoms of the Sea.  
– Who will pledge to the veracity of these events.  
– We will, said Kalique, Aleksa and an official of Atlantis.  
– Please state your names and functions for the records.  
– Lady Kalique, cousin of Her Majesty.  
– Lady Aleksa, mother of Her Majesty.  
– Minister Davis, of Atlantis.  
– Is it your testimony that Queen Jupiter satisfied all the requirements to be named Queen of the unified Kingdoms of the Sea.  
– It is, they said.

– And are you willing and able to take on the role and responsibilities of Queen of Land and Sea?  
– I am willing and able.

– If there is anyone here present who has a valid reason why Her Majesty can not claim this title, say so now.

No one made a sound, not even Balem.

– Then it is with great pride and honor that I name you Jupiter, Queen of the Land and Sea.

He placed the crown of Land and Sea upon her head and she stood tall and proud.

The humans chanted “Long live the Queen” and the merfolk repeated after them.

Following that, Jupiter recited the _Zemli i morya_.

_“Klyatva zemli i morya_

_Kak ya khozhu po zemle_  
_YA plavayu v more_  
_Chto u menya yest' nogi_  
_Chto u menya yest' plavniki_  
_Koroleva na vsekh budu_

 _YA budu khodit' v velikolepii_  
_YA budu plavat' vo slave_  
_YA budu zashchishchat' pravdu i spravedlivost'_  
_Svoboda i spravedlivost'_  
_I moye tsarstvo napolnit zemlyu i more.”_

The Trident glowed in its receptacle, she pulled it up and brought fort a rainbow as a symbol of unity between humans and merfolk.  
And for the first time, she translated the oath so everyone could understand it:

“Oath of the land and the sea

As I walk on earth  
As I swim in the sea  
As I have legs  
As I have fins  
Queen on all I will be

I will walk in splendor  
I will swim in glory  
I will defend truth and justice  
Equity and freedom  
And my kingdom will fill the earth and the sea.”

 

The celebration of the coronation lasted three days, three days after which life as a Queen was a never-ending list of things to do and meetings after meetings. Jupiter took everything in stride – or in swim? – hard work was not scary to her, but from time to time she took a break. On these breaks she was always accompanied by her very loyal Caine and she showed him some of her favorite spots under the Sea or he showed her his favorite places on the Land. Sometimes she would give him fins to reach some difficult area she loved, but that was always temporary, although she would not mind it if it would be more often. Caine was quite sexy as a merman, or should it be a mercantant? Most of these breaks ended up with them kissing and caressing but after a moment of embarrassment while he was sporting fins, him apologizing and her saying “ _No, it’s okay, I should have warned you, not like you could have known about this._ ” they kept it to when he was wearing clothes.

 

Some time later, they got married, had children and lived a long and happy, less then normal, life but neither of them would have changed anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some weird genealogy.
> 
> So King Triton had two wives. The first one was Princess Katharina with whom he had an unknown number of children, including prince Maximillian. During the war they were hunted down and killed. Maximillian survived long enough to marry (maybe?) Aleksa and father Jupiter before being murdered. Jupiter is the last descendant of Triton and Katharina. Princess Katharina had a sister named Lyudmila, and Prince Vladie is one of her descendant. King Triton's second wife was named Athena, she was a mermaid. With her he had many children including princess Ariel, her sisters, and Seraphi. Ariel was transformed into a human by Triton, married prince Eric and had Melody, princess of land and sea. Seraphi had Balem, Kalique and Titus with an unnamed mermen.
> 
> At the same time Triton is the son of Poseidon, brother of Zeus, named Jupiter for the Romans. Which makes Jupiter Poseidon's great-grand-daughter and Zeus' great-grand-niece.
> 
> Okay, Jupiter is related to Jupiter, my brain wants to explode.
> 
> \---
> 
> On an easier (?) note, Falque somehow merged with Denethor II from Lord of the rings in my mind. Try explaining that to my brain?


End file.
